godsngloryfandomcom-20200213-history
Asmodia, Goddess of Sin
Asmodia, the Goddess of Sin, is one of the three members of the lower pantheon. Asmodia can be summoned once a player has joined an alliance at the Altar of Summoning. Praying to Asmodia grants the player increased gold production. Only a follower of Asmodia can research and train sin units. Sin units are demons, which reduce the effects of debuffs by 50%, but also may be affected by any ability that targets demons, such as those of the Righteous One. Editors opinion: Players might consider Asmodia if they want strong magical attacks, if they plan to research all the way down to succubus, or to abuse efreet to wear down higher level players or in the Celestial Citadel event. Asmodia is probably the weakest overall of the lower pantheon, and isn't considered viable once the upper pantheon is unlocked. Sin Units Efreet The first unit followers of Asmodia can train and improve are the Efreet. Efreet are a relatively weak single target battle mage type unit. Their special ability is truly unique - once the entire stack dies, they expode, sending out three fireballs at random enemies that deal significant splash damage. The amount of damage depends on how large the beginning stack of efreet was. This ability can be very useful for weakening a stronger opponent's walls or camps and for assaulting the Celestial Citadel. It's also incredibly annoying when players are attacking mines, where efreeti seem to be very prevalent. There are ways to avoid the efreet explosion. Their ability will not trigger if they are the last unit to die. Targetting them last or using splash damage can work. The fireballs will not trigger if the efreet are stunned or otherwise disabled. The Forest Guard ability will also kill efreet without triggering their ability, and their ability can be blocked by Righteous One's Righteous Power and other ability blocks. Demon of Gluttony Demon of Gluttony are a very sturdy protector type unit, with high defensive stats and a unique passive that allows them to heal for half their health every round. This will only heal for 50% of the health value of one demon, not that of the entire stack. The Demon's heal will not trigger if it is stunned or otherwise disabled. Imp Imps are a lightweight, ranged attacker. Their speed increases when more imps are added to the stack. Imps are considered flying, and are immune to splash attacks and ground attacks, such as cyclops or destroyers, respectively. Sin Gatherer Sin Gatherer's are a protector class unit that can increase the attack of the rest of the demon's in the army each time they are hit. Their defensive stats are good, but they are quite heavy at 6 weight each. Succubus Succubus are a ranged attacker with good speed and strong attack. Their unique ability allows them to avoid being attacked unless they are the last unit left (similar to halflings). Succubus and/or demons of wrath would likely make up the bulk of firepower for a high level Asmodia user. Succubus can be dealt with using attacks that hit multiple targets, such as dancers, pirates, cyclops, etc. Note that the Lycan ability will not hit succubus unless they are the only unit left, as Lycan's ability is not considered splash damage. Demon of Wrath Demons of wrath are a battle mage type with strong attacks and decent defensive stats. Each time they are hit the demons attacks will grow stronger. Category:Gods Category:Units